A night out
by adorable baby dinosaur
Summary: Harry and Draco go out to a bar. Harry sees the one he loves. Really not much to tell. rated for one swear word


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter and any other character pertaining to this world. if you thought I did, well then you are an idiot.**

**AN: first fic... be nice... or mean, criticism is welcome**

Harry potter considered himself a good friend. He was understanding, tolerant and loyal. But there are lines. And waiting an hour for your best friend to get ready to go out was pretty close to the line.

"Draco! If your not down here in five minutes I'm leaving without you!" yup. Draco Malfoy was Harry Potter's best friend. When Ron died in the final battle five years ago Draco had been his shoulder to cry on. A surprise to everyone including the two boys themselves. Hermione had tried to be there for harry but she was dealing with her own grief as well and harry didn't want to add anymore hurt to her. Enter Draco. Saying it was the least he could do after harry had saved his life about three times or so.

The friendship grew from there. Harry told Draco he was gay about two years ago, and Draco admitted to be the same. They even tried going out for a while, but found they were better friends than anything else. So instead they went out to gay bars together and tried finding nice guys to bring home for a good fuck.

"I swear to you malfoy-" harry started.

"Calm down potter, I'm right here." Draco came down the stairs wearing a grey silk button-down shirt with the top few buttons undone to reveal pale flesh and black skinny's. Draco looked up and down harry with eyes of prey. "doesn't your hair ever lay flat?"

Harry smiled, knowing that to be draco's way of saying that he looked good and can't find anything else to critisize. Harry was wearing a green shirt that didn't leave much for the imagination and dark blue jeans that were slightly faded. He was wearing his contacts instead of his usual glasses making his eyes more noticible than anything else.

"You should know it doesn't as you've tried to flatten it countless times yourself."

"alright, alright. Lets go." Draco said in mock defeat, and they left.

Harry and Draco went to their favorite gay pub, _sticks and stones_. In their opinion it had the best drinks, music and guys. Draco went to go dance, as per usual, and harry went to get a drink.

"hey meg, can I get a firewhiskey?" Harry asked the barmaid. She was about twenty, came over from canada with a talent of bartending, and figured a gay bar was her safest bet.

"Sure thing, Hun." She turned to get the drink ready.

"Just a simple drink for a simple guy, eh?" a voice said behind Harry. Harry knew that voice immediately. He always loved the way it sounded.

Grinning, Harry turned around. "It's the way I like my life. Simple."

"You don't miss your good ol' school days?" The man said as he sat down beside Harry.

"hmm.. well it _was_ kind of fun finding the basilisk. How are you, Charlie?" harry asked as meg passed him his drink.

Charlie laughed. "I'm good. Haven't seen you at the burrow this week. Mom thinks your trying to escape her coddling."

"nooo." Harry asked in false surprise. "I would never."

"Your looking good tonight. Meeting anyone special tonight?" Charlie asked

"Nah. Just going to get drunk, tease a few guys. Maybe someone will catch my eye and I'll bring them home." Harry said good naturedly. Truth was there hasn't been anyone special for quite a long time. The man he had his eye on never really looked back in exactly the same way. But there was soething different about Charlie tonight.

Harry's favorite song came on. Control, by metro station. "I love this song. Wanna dance?" Harry knew it was a long shot but the words ran out before he could stop them.

"Sure." Charlie said.

Harry was stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come on." The went and danced. Bumoing and grinding, harry treasuring every minute he was so close to the man he longed for for the past two years. It was nearing the end of the song and Harry thought he heard Charlie speak.

"Did you say something?" Harry asked. Charlie looked shocked for a second like he was caught stealing a diamond. Then he was his good-natured self again.

"Yeah. I said," there was a pause and charlie took on a serious face, leaned in to whisper in harry's ear. "I said I think I'm Falling in love with you." And with that charlie kissed Harry full on the lips.

The scene was witnessed by a pointy-faced blond-haired young man. "well it's about bloody time."


End file.
